Saix the Drunk
by goodwitch08
Summary: Saix has been hiding his severe alcoholism for a while now. One night Axel finds him in one of his lowest states and takes it upon himself to get Saix back to the way he is supposed to be. Can he keep Saix's problem a secret?


**_Goodwitch08: hahah you'll have to forgive me in advance for this hot mess. I was typing something random to pick at my older sister online and my friend EclipticNightmares told me I should post this insanity. It started with just the beginning about you know who throwing up, but then it got worse lol. I feel like the ending is inconclusive but...hey...sue me. I'm not the best one shot person, I like making things long and drawn out, but I digress, I think this is pretty funny..and kinda sad on some level . Please leave reviews, and no flames please._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Saix, Axel, or Demyx do you really think I'd be typing right now? Instead I've have Demyx stripping for me, Axel feeding me, and Saix fanning me..wait...did I say that?

* * *

_**

**_Saix the Drunk_**

Saix stumbled forward almost as a drunken man would. Axel reached out to help him.

"Saix..man you okay?" the red head tried to steady him.

Saix's eyes were blood shot, pupils dilated, vomit trickling down his mouth, hair matted with feces.

"Fuck." Saix slapped his hand away. "I don't need your pity. I OWN YOU " he tried to grab Axel's collar but fell to the floor shaking in a heap.

He coughed and sputtered up until he lay in a pool of sick and his own urine. He twitched on the ground and groaned.

"Damn." Axel backed away for a moment, the first thought in his head was to run like hell back into the castle and forget this ever happened.

"Shit.." the blue haired nobody groaned on the ground, trembles taking him over every minute or so.

Axel couldn't just leave Saix here, it would be better for this to only be between them.

Ignoring Saix's mindless and totally out of character threats, he lifted the man onto his shoulders with a bit of a struggle and trudged back to the castle. Luckily he didn't run into anyone.

* * *

Saix groaned, his head was killing him, he moved around to realize he was not in his own room. The sheets were definitely not his. 

"My head.." he moaned his mouth tasted like vomit.

"Saix." a familiar voice cut into the otherwise perfect silence.

Looking up he saw the luminescent green eyes of Axel staring down at him, a frown on his face.

"I'm breaking your habit, tonight."

"Tonight? Habit?" Saix's mind was slowly catching up to the present.

"Hell yes, you were stank drunk last night, care to tell me how the neighborhood stiff got drunk?" Axel crossed his arms across his black clad chest and glared.

Saix suddenly felt a burst of anger. "Are you talking to me like that Axel? Do you realize who I am? Or maybe I should remind you." he got out of the bed, ready to draw his weapon and remind number eight of his rank.

A blinding dull pain seared in his head and he wobbled, grabbing his forehead he groaned and leaned against a wall instead.

"You aren't going to show me shit, Saix. What I do know is that you have a problem.." Axel scoffed. " I've been noticing it for a while dude, and I went to investigate last night, saw you coming back stumbling drunk-"

"Shut up." Saix looked up suddenly, his eyes a brighter yellow topaz than usual, signaling that most dreaded berserk status.

Axel stopped talking, thrown off guard for a moment at the rush of calm anger.

"Keep being defensive, like I care." Axel waved a nonchalant hand and strolled out of his bedroom, pausing momentarily. "I ran you a bath, when you finish get out of here, I don't like visitors in my personal space."

After his surroundings stopped moving under him, Saix rose from the wall and drug himself into Axel's bathroom. Paying little attention to the unsurprising decor, he peeled off his cloak, matted with his own sick, and then his pants and boots. Sinking into the water, he noted it was a little too hot for his taste, Axel had no understanding of restraint when it came to heat.

He closed his eyes and watched the blue tendrils of his hair float around him. The pounding headache began to fade away, just as his thoughts did. He moved his hands around the surface of the water at times, relishing the feeling between his fingers.

It was peaceful times like this where he wondered...

A sudden knocking on the bathroom door took him out of his reverie abruptly causing a brief scowl to grace his otherwise stoic features.

"You done in there man? Its midday." Axel peeked his red flaming head in. "Man what are you doing sleeping in here? ...Or masturbating." a impish grin crossed his features, a grin on some that would make them seem endearing, on him it just looked evil and calculating.

"Mas- what?" Saix peered at him. "What is this madness that seeps in your head? Maybe its your hair..maybe you would not think such ignorance if you would wear it normally or something."

"Sure okay, get out , Xemnas was looking for you."

Throwing Saix a towel, Axel strolled out of the bathroom and waited for him by the door.

Axel met Saix at the exit of their castle. Saix gave an exasperated sigh and put on the meanest look he could muster in his restless state.

* * *

"Nobodies do sleep you know, where are you going tonight Saix?" Axel refused to succumb to those threatening looks. 

"I am taking a walk. Move. Now." Saix was back in top form after his terrible display last night, the last thing he wanted was Axel getting in the way.

"Well how about I join you." Axel tossed a miniature flame from gloved hand to hand with a small smirk.

"No. I will go alone." Saix pushed him out of his way and opened the front doors only to have Axel shove him hard onto the floor and shut the doors again. The smirk was completely gone from Axel's face.

"You aren't going anywhere Saix, what you're going to get drunk again? Do you realize how disappointing that is?"

Saix quickly righted himself. "I suggest you move, Axel."

"Or what? You'll bludgeon me with your claymore? Bring it on." Axel kept his stance, he had no intention of letting number seven pass tonight.

"You are getting on my nerves." Saix said in a dangerously even tone.

Axel scoffed. "Everyone gets on your nerves."

The two stared each other down, green eyes locked hard onto golden eyes, neither had any intention of giving in. No sound could be heard, just the muscles ticking in their eyes as they began to strain.

Surprisingly Saix gave up first.

"Why are you doing this to me Axel? Have I ever annoyed you so? Never. Exactly."

Axel blinked at the tone, Saix sounded weary and restless at his own disregard, instead of angry or even the usual dull he normally spoke with.

"You have a problem, and I plan on fixing it. See I know how to save a life." Axel spoke firmly now that he knew he'd won this battle, but definitely not the war.

* * *

Once again Saix found himself in Axel's personal area, in his bedroom. Axel was watching him unrelenting like a bird. 

He continually glanced out of the window, trying to think of a way to escape Axel and get to what he wanted.

"Why do you do it Saix?" Axel asked after about two hours had passed.

Saix remained silent, staring out of the window, his hands gripping the side of Axel's oddly shaped black chair, the wood of the chair slowly cracking under the weight of the blue haired man's strength.

"I never pegged you for an alcoholic, Saix." Axel stared up at the high arched ceiling.

"I. am. Not. an. Alcoholic." the first words Saix had uttered since he'd been taken to this prison came out forced and unstable.

"What did you find some version of nobody dung or something that gets you that thrown off?" Axel commented snidely.

"I'm leaving." Saix stood up quickly and headed for the exit. Axel moved faster than he, jumping on his back he pulled his black hood over his eyes and they both crashed into the door, hitting the floor.

"You're not going anywhere Saix! You have to fight this addiction!" he stayed on the struggling man.

"GET OFF ME AXEL!" Saix had a rare outburst, his words coming out harsh and strangled. He thrashed as if he'd went into Berserk, his eyes flashing a wild dangerous color of yellow topaz, but still the smaller nobody held on tight, he was not going to give in. "BEGONE AXEL! GET OFF ME! GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" his voice got animal like, and his hair stood on end beneath the hood.

"No Saix! I will not!" Axel tried to hide the fear in his voice from Saix's abrupt change in behavior, the need for alcohol must be pumping through his veins...Axel had no desire to be on the receiving end of Saix's anger.

The blue haired nobody continued to thrash wildly, all restraint gone from the usually refined man. Axel had never witnessed his Berserk, he'd only heard from Xemnas-who was pleased by it- that it was something no one would want to be on the other end of.

"Why do you need the bottle Saix? Tell me and I'll let you go!"

He felt if he struck a bargain and understood, this would be much easier, he knew he could just get their leader, Xemnas in on this, so that everything will be out in the open, but his respect for Saix made him not want to expose his dirty secret, his weakness, to anyone but those necessary. Meaning only himself. He could fix this problem on his own.

"I can't take it Axel, I can't take it!" his voice came out in a animal like growl that sounded barely human. "I dream every night about someone else's life...my heart..there heart!"

The thrashing calmed for a moment.

"I can feel it...pounding in my chest..but its not there is it?! I can't take the visions! Its better when its numbed! LET ME GO AXEL!" he began to thrash wildly again.

Axel was thrown into utter shock, yet he would not let the shorter nobody go. He held on tight until all of Saix's energy was drained and he collapsed on the floor. The two in a tangled black heap of boots and cloaks.

Unfortunately for them, the door opened.

A young blond nobody peeked his head in, his odd blue green eyes widened with wonder.

"Uh guys? I was coming down here to tell you the noise...was a little..bit too much..but.." Demyx stared at the two men. Axel on top with Saix on the bottom, his hand firmly around his waist. The two men looked tired and spent, their hair wild over their heads.

"Uh...I'll leave you two to your devices.." he backed slowly out of the room.

Axel looked up at the younger nobody. "Demyx..."

Saix looked up too, his eyes still glowing with the aftermath of a Beserk. " you will tell no one what you might have saw here." his voice was slowly going back to normal.

A grin spread across Demyx's features and he patted his perfectly styled hair. "I think Luxord will be interested to know sir, sorry..but me and him made a bet.." he shrugged. "I figured you two were ..."

Axel quickly got off of Saix's back and lunged for number nine,who skillfully danced out of his way. Saix stood as well.

"I'm going to count to two.." Saix said pulling out his claymore.

"One." Axel counted for him, his weapons appearing as well.

Together they took off running after the blond, who tore away from them faster than a tidal wave. His screams could be heard throughout the castle...

* * *

**_Goodwitch08: We can only imagine what they did to poor Demyx if he didn't manage to get away. Please leave reviews hons!_**


End file.
